


Sexy Girl

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: BB and Sherri spend some time together.RP Fic.





	Sexy Girl

BB had been just a little timid about the idea of letting Sherri have a turn with her, although she could hardly say no as she knew Stephanie had put her trust in the women, and she knew Sherri cared about her, all the same she kept herself completely still, waiting for Sherri to enter, her eyes fixed on the floor. Sherri looked at her as she came in. She blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Well...this is a new one.... normally when I have to tell a girl that my eyes are up here hun...its normally because their looking at my chest not the floor."

She teased gently. 

"I... try not to look until I have permission."

Sherri blinked.

"Wow...someone really dominated you."

She said sympathetically.

"You can look sweetheart. You have permission."

BB paused, then looked up slowly, clearly still edgy. Sherri smiled and waved softly at BB.

"Hi."

She teased softly. 

"Hi."

BB murmured, blushing a little. Sherri smiled and walked slowly over to BB. BB smiled even as she watched, still a little shy. Sherri softly stroked BB's face and ghosted a kiss over her lips. BB mewed softly, clearly desperate for contact. Sherri smiled and lent in and kissed her. BB murred instantly as she kissed back. Sherri smiled and deepened the kiss. BB mewed softly, clearly nervous. Sherri smiled.

"Don't be so nervous. Sweetie I'll be good to you."

"I just... it's been so long since..."

Sherri nodded.

"I understand that."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize..."

Sherri murred kissing BB. BB mewed softly, starting to relax a little. Sherri slowly peeled off BB's clothes. BB blushed, but let her take them. 

"My, My, My..."

Sherri purred.

"What a sexy body you have."

"Thank you ma'am."

Sherri purred and began to suckle on BB's breasts. BB mewled desperately. Sherri murred and continue to suckle. BB continued to mewl. Sherri murred and began to move further down BB's body. BB continued to mewl, arching a little. Sherri smiled and got to BB's clit she smiled and blew on it softly. BB shivered and mewed softly. Sherri smiled and began to suckle on BB's clit. BB gasped, then moaned softly. Sherri upped her pace just a little. BB moaned again, already close. Sherri upped her pace a little more. BB cried out and came apart.


End file.
